Brotherly support
by kitty143
Summary: Both twins have been hurt by words. One thinks the other hates him and in the end they both need support.  i am awful at summeries  NOT TWINCEST! cute botherly love at the end.


**Okay this is my first suite life fic. This came to me when I was watching both of these episodes ( the one with the Japanese guy and the one with Marcus leaving). Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Suite life series, if I did, so much would be different.**

"You're only the roommate I have had that I didn't hate."

Cody couldn't get those words out of his head. Zack hated him. And he had said it in front of everyone. He knew Zack felt that way of course, but he hadn't expected him to admit it out loud. Cody felt tears coming again and blinked his eyes quickly. He was in the middle of his shift and couldn't start to cry right now. He could see Zack also working and felt hurt go through him again.

Cody loved Zack. Zack had always been his best friend. Cody always made sure to be there for his brother, even though Zack never returned the favor. He hated the fact that he could love Zack so much even though it was painfully obvious Zack hated him.

He hated that his brother was ashamed of him. Zack always made fun of his nerdiness and the fact that he was smart. Zack always made fun of him. Cody didn't think he could take it anymore, so he decided he just wasn't going to talk to Zack anymore, not that Zack would really care.

**ZCZC**

Zack couldn't take it anymore. Cody wouldn't talk to him anymore. Zack couldn't figure out what he had done this time, he just knew that his best friend wouldn't talk to him. He knew he never acted like it, but Zack really did appreciate Cody and everything he did for him. Zack knew he wasn't the best brother in the world, but he loved Cody and it really hurt that Cody wouldn't talk to him. Cody was really the only one that loved him. His own mother thinks he's an idiot. She made sure he knew that when she asked Cody why he couldn't be as dumb as Zack.

Zack was confused as to why Cody just stopped talk to him. When his shift was finally over he went back to his room to try to figure it out. He thought back to the last time Cody really talked to him, it was at Marcus' going away party. He remembered saying goodbye to Marcus and jokingly saying that he was the only roommate that Zack didn't hate. He also remembered hearing Cody say hurtful. He didn't realize it until know that Cody's voice had been full of pain and hurt. Zack knew he had to do something to fix this.

Zack looked at his watch and saw that Cody should be done with his shift and hopefully back in his cabin. Zack hoped he would be able to get Cody to listen and accept his apology.

**ZCZC**

Cody depressingly finished his shift and walked to his cabin. He saw the door to Zack's room closed and sighed sadly. He hated not talking to his twin, but he didn't want to make Zack hate him anymore than he already did.

Cody jumped on his bed and put his face in his pillow. Now that he was alone he could finally let the tears go. It was a relief to finally be able to cry. He had been crying himself to sleep for the past few days.

He was just starting to get control of his sobs when there was a knock at the door. Cody wiped his tears and made sure he looked normal before calling out for the person to come in. Cody was back to lying on his bed. When he looked up he saw that it was Zack that had come in.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, if Zack hated him then Cody could pretend the same. It broke Zack's heart to hear the tightness in Cody's voice. Cody had been crying. Zack hated that he was the one to make that happen.

"Codes, we need to talk. Just listen to me okay? If you still hate me when I'm done then I'll go." Zack pleaded. Cody just nodded.

"Cody, I didn't mean what I said at Marcus' party. I was just joking, I promise. You're my baby brother, my twin. How could I possible hate you? I love you!" said Zack trying to make his voice as happy as possible. He was so afraid that Cody would tell him to just get out of his life and hate him forever.

"You have a funny way of showing it Zack. You are always picking on me, you still invite me places just to ditch me, and I can't even remember the last time you supported me in anything." Cody said looking at the floor, willing himself not to cry.

"Codes. You're the only person that I pick on, I suck at expressing my feelings, you know that. I pick on you because I love you. You're the only one that's ever said they're proud of me and meant it. Mom even thinks I'm an idiot, but you've always been there to give me a pep talk and remind me that if I try just a bit harder I can get a C or B. Without you I don't know where I would be." Zack said with tears evident in his voice and in his eyes.

"Zack, you said you hated me! Do you know how much that hurt me? You're my twin, my other half." Cody said with hurt in his voice. He knew Zack meant everything he had just said, but he needed to know why he said he hated Cody if he didn't mean it.

"Codes, I could never hate you. You're right you are my other half. I don't even know why I said that. I didn't even think of you as my roommate then. You're my brother, not someone I just share a room with. I need you in my life more than anyone else." Zack said pleadingly. He just wanted Cody to forgive him.

"Zack, I'm sorry. I can't believe I thought you would hate me. I guess I never really thought of you as just a roommate before. You're much more than that." Said Cody pulling Zack into his arms for a hug.

"Wait, Zack, did you just say mom thinks you're an idiot? You know that's not true right?" Cody asked worriedly.

"Cody, she said it! She asked you why you can't be more dumb like me." Zack said trying not to cry again.

"Zack, she didn't mean that! I promise you. You are not an idiot. You just need to try and you can get a solid B and A average. I know you could. And it doesn't matter if no one else has ever told you that. You have me and I promise to be there to always support you!" said Cody passionately.

"Thanks Codes, you have no idea how much that means little brother. I love you always, remember that! And I'll always be there to support you, like you do me." said Zack.

"I love you too Zack." Said Cody pulling Zack into an even tighter hug.

This was what they both needed, reassurances and support. They knew that no matter what they would have their other half for support when there was no one else. They would never be alone.

**Okay so that's my first suite life fic. Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
